Twisted
by s walls
Summary: They left for the second time. This time he didn't come back. Her heart shattered. She turned into a vampire. She has a new family. It's been 50 years. THIS IS A COMPLETELY TWISTED STORY OF BELLA AND EDWARD!  way better than it sounds so please read!
1. Her history

**THIS IS A COMPLETELY TWISTED STORY OF BELLA AND EDWARD! better than it sounds there cuz i know they rock but i wanted to experiment with something different!**

**_Pretend Eclipse never happened so Edward just left one day (again). He broke her heart (like COMPLETELY ripped it) and Bella tried to give him up._**

**_I dont really know how to explain it but I hope you understand :)_**

**If you like this, I could add some Jacob in or whatever you prefer...**

**Please REVIEW!! (even if you think its horrible...)**

**Disclaimer: some characters do not belong to me but I WISH THEY DID!**

Bella's point of view-

It's been exactly half a century. 50 years since I last saw _him_. My heart twisted in agony whenever I thought of _him_. His face never left my mind even though he hurt me so badly. Just thinking of him shattered my heart. It pained me to think of his dazzling smile, beautiful shining eyes...

This was the only time I allowed myself to think of him.

I shook my head to clear my mind. No more painful memories. No more Edward.

He had left me. To "protect me" he says. But he didn't know that it nearly killed me. Victoria had came a month after he left. She killed Charlie first, tormenting me with the image as Charlie called out, "Bella... please..." I had flung myself in front of her but she tossed me aside like a sack of potatoes. Then she came for me, planning to finish me off, the pain immediately started as her fangs touched my skin.

Michael and Jasmine came though and saved me. I didn't see them. Just vaguely remember Victoria being lifted off me. Michael finished her off.

After the pain, I barely recognized myself. I still had the pale, translucent skin but instead of looking fragile, a glow seemed to come off of me. My hair became smoother and manageable. I had a great body- strong, fast, and lithe. My clumsiness dissapeared. It awed me that I could be so... beautiful. I guess that's what you get when you turn into a vampire.

Michael and Jasmine then recruited me in their small family, including them and and their "mother" Clarice.

Michael was barely a year older than I was when he was changed. 19 years old. But, in reality, he was 219 years old. Michael was very handsome. He had shaggy black-brown hair and a muscular body. To me, he showed a resemblance to Jasper. Michael had been naturally shy when he was human. That was the most prominent reason for his unusal power: _invisibility_. Whenever he wanted, he could just suddenly dissappear. Add: staying still like a statue and not breathing, you would swear he was never there. But, now, he was so talkative and carefree that you could never picture him as the shy guy.

Jasmine was younger. Only 15 years old. Her jet black straight hair hung down to her waist. Michael and her were sisters, literally, blood relation. The vampire that changed them, had done it together, then just left. Never heard from again. Jasmine was just the sweetest girl. I was always cheered up by her fun, happy attitude. She reminded me of Alice, especially with her love, no, obssesion for shopping. Or maybe I was just thinking of the Cullens too much. But whenever she was angry, she became deadly. You could say she sometimes had a real temper.

Clarice was beautiful. She was extremely nice. Michael had been the one to change her. She was dying of cancer at age 35. Michael's sympathy took over which caused his decision to save her. Clarice loved to draw. She was amazing. She worked as an artist and whenever we moved, she sold new paintings. It had been her passion and she had been drawing for her 94 years as a vampire.

Finally, there was me. I had a different gift. Something would happen whenever I felt a different emotion and my eyes would change color. Sometimes, it was very dangerous to be around me.

For example, when I was happy, the day would brighten and flowers would grow. But I have learned to stop the sun from coming out constantly- something that happened when I was a novice to this power. My eyes would turn honey-gold, the most beautiful color I knew, and would remind me of Edward.

When I was sad, my eyes would become gray, clouds would appear and make the day gloomy.

When I was angry, the room would heat up. My eyes would transform into a blazing red color. After a few years of practice, I did finally manage to master some of the results of my power, often having to cover my different eye colors with the excuse of color contacts.

Finally, there was one more addition to our family. Robert: he was 37 years old when he was changed. I was the one who transformed him. The only reason why he attracted my attention was that he was just like Charlie. Charlie's death haunted me and when I saw Robert, I almost thought it was Charlie, back from the dead. Robert also served on the police force. He was shot when chasing a robber. It was 29 years since that day. He became attracted to Clarice and they eventually married.

At first, we traveled to many places. After I joined the family, we all started feeding on animal. I convinced my new family to stop living on human blood. I seemed to have adjusted very quickly, probably because I knew more about it, but Robert was having a hard time so he stays home most of the time.

We went to Sequim High School. Michael, Jasmine and I all enrolled there only a couple months ago. Michael and I as sophmores and Jasmine as a freshman. We acted like adopted children of Clarice and Robert. Michael and I were "couples" at school mainly to avoid the embarrassing moments when a human without enough good sense comes up and asks one of us out. But secretly, Michael did like me. He confessed one day many many years ago. I wasn't sure if I could give up Edward so soon. I finally did realized he was never coming back to me. So, Michael and I have been going out ever since. But, I knew I could never give him my whole heart.

Sequim High was very close to Forks so I always wished to go back. I knew it was because secretly, I hoped I would see Edward again, even though he broke my heart. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I wanted him to feel what pain I felt for the past decades. Slowly by slowly, I tried to block him from my heart and mend the wounds that was so visble.

My family knew about the Cullens very well. They knew my hurt. Jasmine had got angry when I told them about Edward.

"Damn stupid Edward and the Cullens!! You have us now, Bella." she had exclaimed.

"Yes. Forget them and leave them behind in the past. Bella, they never existed to hurt you." Michael said, trying to comfort me.

Clarice and Robert told me to let the pain, hurt, and anger slowly subsdie.

Now, I love my family more than anything. Edward slowly _did_ become a fading memory. But I still couldn't _fully_ escape.

"Bella!" Jasmine called to me, "It's time to go!"

Clarice added, "Yes. Bella hurry! You don't want to be late!"

I was in my room aimlessly doodling on my notebook trying not to think of the 50 year mark. I sighed. Some habits never change. I ran downstairs and quickly climbed in Michael's blue Mercedes swiftly planting a small kiss on Michael's cheeck.

"It's time you got here! I was going to drive away without you! Now look, there's only four more minutes!" Michael exclaimed with a twinkle in his light chocolate brown eyes. I rolled my eyes and told him to step on it. Even so, we could've made it in two minutes just by running.

"Oh my gosh!! There's a major mega-sample sale in Seattle today!!" Jasmine screamed, looking at her cell phone, "I just have to be there!" She looked exhilarated and full of joy.

"Do you have to go shopping everyday?" I asked.

"This time, it's different!" She retorted. I rolled my currently amused golden eyes.

We arrived at Sequim High with two minutes to spare. Jasmine stalked off to her first class. Michael and I made our way over to our first period: World History. We sat together in a corner of the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Tint, lectured the whole time. Social studies passed by quickly. I did noticed some sophmores talking about new students in our school.

I made my way to my second class alone: AP biology. I sat at the back of the classroom with a human friend, Rebecca. She knew nothing of our secret but I could tell she had a major crush on Michael. Rebecca was a friendly girl who I had three classes with so I decided to befriend her. She often hung out with her own coterie at lunch but I was her friend most of the time, too. We were talking about last night's biology homework even thought I knew I got all of them correct.

The bell rang but we continued to talk intently about the assignment. Then, the teacher cleared his throat and spoke out loudly, "Class, we have two knew additions to our class. Please welcome Edward and Alice Cullen."

I froze mid-sentence and tilted my head to see the newcomers. My eyes locked with the one person I never thought I'd see again.

**Sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger... (lol)**

**Please review and share your opinions!!**

**If I get some good reviews I'll add another Chapter! You can give me ideas too!!**

**_So should I do the next chapter from Edward's Point of view or just continue w/Bella's?_**


	2. Edward's POV

**Awesome comments people!! :)**

**I'm first going to do one on Edward's point of view then I'll continue w/ Bella's!**

**Please leave comments and tell me what you think about it!! Thanks sooooo much!! :**

**P.S. I'm kind of cutting edward's pov into two so i'm gonna continue this in the next ch.!**

**Disclaimer: yadidadida...belongs to stephenie meyer and it'll never be mine...and so on**

Edward's point of view-

Useless. My life is utterly useless without the love of my life, my reason for existence. Bella. Her name brought back painful memories. I would never forget her. Her beautiful face never left my mind. 50 years. My eyes flashed open. Too long. It's been too long.

I sat up on the couch which I was resting on. Alice pranced down the stairs and saw me. The look on my face must have told her everything.

_Oh no...it's been half a century. Edward must be heartbroken. She's 68 now_, Alice calculated mentally. She cautiously looked over at me even though I knew what she was thinking already.

I though about her constantly. But never once did I break my promise I made to myself fifty years ago: to never go back to Forks and find her. I would dissappear... not leaving a single trace. I wanted her to be normal, to taste humanity, not become a lifeless, stone monster. She must have found a family by now.

Alice often kept check on Bella's condition at first. But, around a month after we left, the visions dissappeared. Alice could not find a single trace of Bella in her visions. I never found out why even though I was dying to go back. Slowly, the subject dropped and even I started believing she was a fairytale, a dream.

Now we were back. Well, not exactly. We managed to find a city near Forks. Sequim. I just wanted to check on her, I told myself guiltily. We arrived here only for a day so far. When I first arrived, I went to Forks, inconspicuously. But she was nowhere there. Dejected, we decided to stay in Sequim for a few years. Still, just being around Forks made me think of her. I groaned. Why was I so vulnerable?

Alice continued to stare at me, _What is he doing? Is he ok?_

"Edward...we have to go to school soon." Alice reminded me, "It's our first day there! We have to make a good impression! I'm already getting vibes that it'll be a great day!" She sounded so cheerful. Hm...I wonder why. I quickly flipped through her thoughts and quickly found the source of her happiness: apparently, there was going to be a huge sale in Seattle today.

"Another shopping spree?" I asked amused.

"Yeah! A gigantic blowout sample sale!! I can't wait to go! But, I don't have a shopping buddy," she made a pouty face, "I would go with Rosalie but she's helping me fix my Porshe since it broke..."

"Oh yeah, so maybe, I'm going to have to borrow the Volvo...?" she trailed off, looking at me hopefully.

"Not a chance," I smirked. Alice just stuck her tongue out at me. I knew she would continue pestering me about it for the day.

Just then, I heard a whiny voice. A voice that I loathed. "Ed-waard!! Come over here!! I need you to help me pick out a first day outfit!" Chrissy yelled happily. Her voice hurt my head.

I groaned and looked at Alice. "Bitch," she mouthed to me, making a repugnant look on her face. I laughed and yelled back acidly, "No way am I going to assist you, Chrissy! Select own stupid outfit!"

I really did dislike that girl. She obviously had a misplaced infatuation for me and it annoyed me greatly. Can't she tell that I would never, ever even _like_ her?

When my family was living in West Virginia about 17 or 18 years ago, we had stumbled upon Chrissy and Erik while hunting. They were dying in a hidden shed, obviously injured by what we presumed was a mountain lion. Carlisle was too affectionate to let them die there so he changed them out of the pure goodness of his heart. Now that had been a _big_ mistake.

Chrissy has been the _biggest_ pain in the world. After her transformation, she became very arrogant over her slightly improved horrible looks and her whiny attitude just gave me a migrane ten times a day. She was almost 17 then and she had curly locks of dirty blonde hair. The worst part was her crazy thoughts in her brain that drove me insane.

Erik, on the other hand, was fine. He was just pretty shy. It turned out that he and Krissy were siblings. At first, I couldn't even believe how Erik could the related to _her_. Erik's hair was darker blonde than Chrissy's and they did not bear a great resemblance.

Erik was 15, so we enrolled him as a freshman in Sequim High School. Alice, Chrissy, and I would go as sophmores, today. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would register as juniors. Our family resolved to stay in Sequim for at least a couple years. I sighed. Life was so tedious. Especially without Bella. I winced at her name.

Alice left to call the rest of the family as Chrissy scampered down the stairs and seated herself right beside me on the couch. "Get off! I was sitting here first!" I yelled. I knew I sounded like a 5 year old but she was just _so_ annoying.

"I know you could _always_ make room for me." Chrissy flirted, her face an inch from mine. Her thoughts were filled with awful, repulsive images of me and her...

I groaned in disgust and left the couch with her almost falling off the sofa. I stormed upstairs without a single glance backward and shut myself in my room away from _her,_ even though we would be leaving any minute.


	3. EPOV cont

**Edward's POV cont.**

"Edward! It's time to go! We can't wait for you all day!" Rosalie called to me in an annoyed tone.

I was in my room, once again, thinking about Bella. With a grunt, I went out and ran downstairs where my whole family was gathered.

_Watch out for Chrissy and Erik. They're still new to our lifestyle and if it gets too tempting, drag them out of school. Tell Alice to keep a wary eye out too. _Carlisle thought to me. I nodded to him even though we all hunted yesterday.

_Why is Edward so slow? It's annoying me. _Rosalie thought. I scowled and got in the Volvo I had kept for so many years. I was still clinging on to memories that I would never forget. How pathetic. Alice, Jasper, Chrissy and Erik quickly got in too while Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's new blue convertible.

_I'm sure to have classes with Edward. All the girls will be jealous of me._ Chrissy thought smugly. I gripped the wheel harder wishing that I did not have a single class with her. We got there early to retrieve our schedules. Jasper gave a quick kiss on Alice's lips and left to his classroom. My first class was English Literature with Alice and unfortuneatly, Chrissy.

"Dear, new students will have to get their schedule signed by each teacher. Just give it too your teacher before class and bring it here after school." The secretary said to me, fluttering her eyelashes. It was sick. I could just hear her thoughts, _he is such a good looking boy. But he's so young. I just wish my husband half as handsome._ She sighed.

Alice could obviously tell that she was flirting with me. She smirked and went out of the office. The three of us made our way through the hallways, with many students staring at us.

Chrissy pranced down the hallway pulling my hand. I tugged away roughly as I noticed a girl staring at me. Well, actually, a few girls were.

_Wow. He's so handsome. I wonder what his name is. He must be new. He doesn't seem to like that girl. _I heard one thought go. About me, of course. I grinded my teeth.

We went into Ms. Till's English class early, giving her the sheet of paper to sign. We sat in a little corner in the back. The lesson was nothing new, boring as usual. Chrissy did manage to annoy me again, passing me notes which I crumbled up without a second thought.

One girl approached us after class. "Hi! My name is Natasha. You guys must be new here. What's your next class?" she said enthusiastically.

_I hope I have a class with that new boy. He's so handsome and cute! That other girl is getting on my nerves, though. _Her thoughts on Chrissy now.

Alice spoke up, "That's very nice. I have Biology with Edward, and Chrissy has... Spanish."

"Oh. I have Spanish, too. I'll take you there..." Natasha said with dissappointment clouding her thoughts.

_Ugh. My next class is with that girl named Chrissy. Still, I'll probably attract some attention with a new student._

Chrissy started whining. "Aww...I wish I had Biology with you guys." She pouted.

"Just go with Natasha. Stop complaining." I replied irratated.

Alice and I went out of the classroom and made our way to Biology. "Chrissy must have almost caused you a heart attack. She is so sick. At least she's off your back for this class." Alice said, smirking. I grunted.

The next moment almost caused me a real heart attack. I walked into Mr. Windler's Biology class at the same time, casting a swift look across the classroom. Alice didn't notice at first as she got our slips signed.

She noticed me looking at something and followed my gaze to the back of the classroom.

Sitting in a desk speaking to the girl beside her was..._Bella_.

I couldn't mistake it. Her pale, translucent skin. Her brown hair hanging down past her shoulders. And the heart shaped face that haunted my thoughts every single day. She radiated the room.

But she was a _vampire_. It was easy to recognize. The beauty, the pale skin- her eyes were honey gold. I had to say. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stood their dazed.

Just then Mr. Windler introduced us to the class. As he said our names, Bella's face froze. She turned her face with shock written across it.

Her golden eyes drilled into mine. All of a sudden, her eyes turned the darkest shade of gray I had ever seen, her face contorted in sadness. It pierced my heart as I looked at the face that plagued my very existence.


	4. Confrontation

**Thanks so much for the reviews and everyone who added me to their alerts/faves!! :D**

**i'm soo sorry i took so long but it has been a VERY stressful week...**

**If anything is unclear feel free to ask!**

**thx for all the comments and love the ideas xtearsxofxblood! thank you sooo much!**

**please tell me if i'm going to slow or fast and SORRY if theres any mistakes/typos.**

When I first laid eyes on him, I was shocked. But, suddenly, a wave of sadness engulfed me. It was an involuntary emotion and I, myself, was suprised why I had felt that. My eyes stayed on his a moment longer than I should have. If I my heart was beating, it would be increasing frantically. I forcefully looked away.

Outside the window, I saw gray clould moving quickly around, swirling. _Relax_, I told myself.

A single thought then passed my mind. _The Cullens were here_.

It came so forcefully towards me that my surprise quickly turned to anger. _They had come back. Why? Alice must have saw my transformation. But, they never came back until now. It wasn't because of me. _The truth was ugly and it hurt.

"Whoa whoa, the new guy is so hot." Rebecca whispered to me.

"Huh." I said brusquely, unable to disguise the anger I felt.

"Are you ok, Bella?" she asked a little concerned yet distracted by the newcomers.

Mr. Windler's voice stopped me from answering. I caught Alice gazing at me but ignored it. "Edward, Alice, you two go sit in the back. There's two empty seats near where Bella is sitting." He pointed at me.

Cursing silently, I tried controlling the heat I felt bubbling around me. _Don't get angry._ I reminded myself.

Alice elegantly pranced over with Edward.

"Bella?" she whispered when she passed my desk. The _shock_ in her voice stung me. Hadn't she seen me in this school? She should've known I was here.

"Bella..." Edward repeated with a loss of words. He sat down to the desk right next to me with Alice in front of him. "What happened?"

I was startled. _What happened? You mean how you and your family left me, taking away my everything, then suddenly appear in my school 50 years later?! _ I wanted to shout at him.

I glared in his topaz eyes and now _he_ looked taken aback. It was my eyes. The hatred burned inside me and bubbled up. I couldn't compress it anymore.

All of a sudden, Alice's book caught on fire. She yelped.

"What happened here?" Mr. Windler shouted making his way to the back of the classroom. By the time Alice had tried to put out the fire, the book was half gone, ashes.

It gave me a small satisfaction as I saw her bewilderment. Mr. Windler also looked shocked and lent her an extra textbook.

He went back to the whiteboard, commanding us to copy the notes down.

Rebecca asked me, "Oh my gosh! What happened? That was so strange. Did the new girl's book suddenly catch on fire?!"

I shrugged and continued writing down the notes.

Edward passed me a note. I wanted to crumble it up and toss it away but curiosity took over.

_Bella! Don't throw this away! Please tell me. What happened to you?_ The note begged.

I thought for a second before replying. _You know fairly well what happened. You left. It's as simple as that._ I wrote accusingly, tossing it quickly back to Edward.

The note came back in half a second. _What?! How did you become a vampire? Where are you living? Who changed you?_ The questions bombarded the tiny sheet of paper.

_You know perfectly well how and what. You must have saw everything in Alice's mind._ I wrote, with the hurt imprinted in each word.

Edward wrote back, _No I don't! She couldn't see you. You dissapeared from a visions weeks after we left!_

As I read this, my mind started whirling in confusion. What? Of course Alice could see me. I was changed a month after they left, though. But how could she not see me?

Just then, another note flew on my desk.

Rebecca. _Are you passing notes with the new guy?!_

I thought for a moment. _Yeah, sorta. He's just asking me a question._ She read it quickly with surprise on her face when Mr. Windler cleared his throat.

"Class, we are going to start our Cell Cycle unit tomorrow. Please review the notes tonight for homework."

Rebecca groaned when another note fluttered on my desk. _What is it? _I thought irratibly.

_Bella! Please tell me._ Edward's note.

_Maybe later. _ I replied. Just then, the bell ran. I fluidly got off my seat walking a little too fast out of the room. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind.

_The Cullens were here. What happened?_ I pondered.

Unexpectedly, a hand gripped my arm. I turned around quickly. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were behind me.

Edward was the one who held my arm in his stone grip.

"What?" I asked irascibly.

"Bella. Please answer my questions. What are you doing as a... vampire?" His voice hardened at the last word.

"I changed, okay? Leave me alone. I have a new family, a new life, a new home, and I also have... a new boyfriend."

His arm fell and I could see the hurt on his perfect, marble face.

"But... why?" Alice spoke confused and soft.

"Because. You're family walked out of my life and I found a new one." I replied, a little annoyed.

A teenage boy suddenly walked up to the trio of Cullens. A teenage _vampire_.

"Hey. Who's this?" he looked at me. Forgetting to introduce himself, the boy continued, "My name is Erik."

A vampire? A new addition to their family? I scoffed. So they wanted him. But, threw me aside.

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other." I said icily. I stalked off to my next class, barely noticing the half- frozen lockers, and four vampires looking dumbstruck behind me.

**Please review! the more I get the faster I write write write!**


	5. Chrissy

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts/favs!! :D**

**love you guys so much!**

**This one is a little shorter but hope you like it!**

_**Please tell me if its too slow! cuz its like 5 ch. and its not even lunch yet! should i go faster?**_

Bella's Point of View-

I rushed into my next class, English Literature, just as the bell rang.

"Bella! Where were you? You won't believe what happened in Spanish!" Michael's voice boomed across the small classroom.

"Mr. Krane! Please lower your voice. Class has started." Mrs. Waring reprimanded.

Michael smirked but looked at me with gleaming eyes. "Bella, I ment another _vampire_ in Spanish today."

"Shh!" I said. Luckily no one had overheard.

He continued quietly, talking so fast no human ear could catch a single word, "Her name is Chrissy Winston. She's a really snotty girl. But I found out a little about her. Turns out her whole family moved here yesterday! She has an awfully big family. Nine members I think. And they're animal drinkers too! Chrissy's 'father' has a job in our city hospital. I was thinking maybe our families should meet up at lunch..."

I froze as Michael droned on. _And they're animal drinkers too! Chrissy's 'father' has a job in our city hospital. _That was Carlisle. Chrissy was _also_ part of Edward's family. I wanted to scream.

"No." I whispered.

"Bella? Are you ok? Your eyes are turning orange." Michael asked, concern clouding his face.

"It's _them_. It's _them_." I repeated numbly. "They've come _here_."

"Who?" Michael inquired. Realization dawned on his face. "_Them_? It's _them? _It's that bastard's family?"

I nodded slowly.

"What the fuck? Chrissy's part of their family, too?"

"She's new. And the other guy." I murmured.

"What other guy? Bella, tell me!" Michael pleaded.

"There was this other vampire. Their family too. Erik is his name." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Wow. Why did they come here?" Michael asked. I knew his thoughts were on Edward.

I filled him in on what happened in AP biology. Just as I was finishing, the bell rang. It made me feel better after I told Michael.

"Don't worry about them. They wouldn't dare to mess with you." Michael said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, beautiful."

He could be so adorable and sweet.

I smiled back at him then walked to my 4th period Algebra II. Even though I had been taking this class many times in different school, math was still my worst subject.

After I sat down, I saw the notorious Chrissy enter. She was a vampire, but not that good looking. Her pug shaped nose was wrinkled as if she smelled something bad. She had her dark blonde hair tied in two girly pigtails. She wore a dangerously short mini skirt and a almost see through, too tight white shirt even though it was freezing outside.

_Isn't she suppose to try and fit in? Not have everyone wonder why she's not turning into ice!_ I thought, disliking the slut already.

After the teacher introduced her to the class, she noticed me. Chrissy's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a straight line which I assumed was suppose to be a smile. She walked to the empty desk next me me._ Why did I always happen to have an empty desk next to me?_

Chrissy sat down as the teacher started with today's lesson.

"So _you_ must be Bella." Chrissy said it as if I was a repulsive bug. She had a nasal souding, strident voice. I winced.

"And _you_ must be Chrissy." I retorted back.

She grimaced. "Well, I happen to know that you use to be Edward's girlfriend."

_Use to be._ I scowled.

"Until he dumped you like a worthless piece of trash." she finished, smirking.

"I am not worthless! You... you don't know anything." I hissed, finished off lamely. She laughed quietly with a chuckle that made me want to puke.

Hatred for her bubbled inside of me. _ Not another accident._ I told myself. I relaxed a little.

"Well, you must be heartbroken." Chrissy said sarcastically.

"He's _my_ boyfriend now. And_ I_ am his rightful girlfriend." Her smile turned into a sneer, jeering at me.

It took me a second to process that. _Wait, what?_ _Girlfriend?_

**You know you wanna review :-)**


	6. Deja vu?

**Sorry if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter!**

**You know the drill: REVIEW!**

**Thanks for the reviews btw! they made me feel so awesome!!**

**Before**:

"He's _my_ boyfriend now. And_ I_ am his rightful girlfriend." Her smile turned into a sneer, jeering at me.

It took me a second to process that. _Wait, what?__Girlfriend?_

**Bella's POV:**

Decades of hurt, pain, and agony obliterated in seconds from my heart as it was replaced with a new feeling: hatred.

_How dare he? Dump and leave me for a second time then come back 50 years later with a girlfriend? Was he taunting me?_

Anger seethed in my body. Chrissy glanced at me and fear painted her face.

"Wh- what's wrong with your eyes?" she asked a little nervously.

Without warning, her desk collapse and the table broke into pieces.

Chrissy shrieked as her books tumbled to the floor.

"My goodness! What happened here?" the teacher ran to the incident scene.

"It's her! She did it! She broke my desk! With her mind or something I tell you!" Chrissy screamed at me. I smirked at her inanity.

"How could I _possibly_ break her desk?" I told the teacher innocently.

Mrs. Dalton sighed. She look extremely bewildered and told Chrissy to move over to another empty seat and went back to the whiteboard.

As Chrissy passed me she mouthed, "Bitch." I just snickered.

After class, Chrissy came up to me. "You just can't accept the fact that he's _my_ boyfriend." she said snidely.

"I can't think of anyone who wants to have _you_ as a girlfriend, you _slut_."

Her mouthed formed an "O" and she looked as if she had been slapped.

I laughed and walked out the classroom with the bitch fuming mad behind me.

--

Lunch, finally. I just hoped I wouldn't run into one of them.

As I turned the corner, I crashed into someone. I quickly recomposed myself and saw Jasmine standing there with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Bella!"

"Next time watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"Well someone's in a bad mood!" Jasmine sang.

"Yes, I am. In case you haven't noticed or heard, a coven of vampires have invaded our school!" I shouted. Fortuneatly everyone was in the cafeteria and no one had overheard.

Jasmine spoke excitedly, "Exactly! I know and can't believe it! I met this really sweet guy. His name is Erik Winston and he's a vampire, too! He filled me in a little that his family moved her just a day ago..."

Oh my god. This could not be happening. _Deja vu?_ I imagined myself turning paler than I already was.

I scream, "No! Don't you know? The Cullens are back! It's them! They've come back with two new family members! They're BACK."

Jasmine's face stiffened. "Wh- what?!"

"You heard me!"

"No way... even Erik?" she whispered his name.

"Yes." I closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly.

We reached the cafeteria. I could see Jasmine was trying to comprehend everything. I opened the door and stopped in my track. At the table we usually sat in, was seven extra vampires.

**I PROMISE I'll make the next chapter longer! :) I'll probably have it up on friday or the weekends! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	7. Questions

**Thanks so much for being so patient and all your reviews were awesome!!**

**Also, feel free to ask any questions and I'll try to answer asap!**

**This one is longer so I hope you like it. I put both Bella's and Edward's version of the convo at lunch :D**

**ENJOY, PLEASE!**

Before:

_We reached the cafeteria. I could see Jasmine was trying to comprehend everything. I opened the door and stopped in my track. At the table we usually sat in, was seven extra vampires._

Bella's POV

_What the heck were they doing there?_ Anger seethed in me. _They had no right to even come here in the first place. Especially Edward._ I flinched slightly when I saw him confronting Michael.

Alice must have sensed me in the room because she turned her head, facing me. Michael reflexively followed her gaze with the other vampires following as well.

Jasmine trailed behind me as I marched over to the table. "What are you guys doing here?" I demanded. I barely notice Jasmine and Erik exchange looks.

"Bella, that is no way to treat old friends!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We are _not_ friends. Just leave us alone." I spoke with a clenched jaw.

"Bella, please tell me. How did you become one of us? And what happened?" Edward begged.

I scoffed. "When did you deserve to know?" He looked so hurt that my face softened a little.

I sighed. Edward always had this control over me. I didn't want to, but I decided to tell them. Maybe then he can just leave with his family and... her. Chrissy, of course. _What did he see in her?_ I didn't get it. Waves of sadness engulfed me when I thought back to the days when Edward was everything to me. _Things change_, I thought bitterly.

I felt like crying even thought that was basically impossible for a vampire. The day darkened and clouds were pouring rain outside. The whole room seemed to reflect my mood because everything felt a lot more dreary than normal.

Sighing, I spoke rapidly, so no human ear could ever pick up, "Victoria changed me, okay? I joined Michael and Jasmine's coven. We have a family of five now. What else do you want to know?"

None of them seemed to be able to think of a question. Probably trying to decipher it.

"I thought you would be _safe_." Edward whispered.

Chrissy, the devil, spoke up whining, "Oh boo-hoo. Who care's? She's a nutcase! Eddie! You know what happened she did in Algebra II today!"

_Eddie. When was he known as that?_ I bit my lip.

"Shut up, Chrissy! You know I hate that name. Bella, what happened anyways? And Alice's book and the lockers..." Edward trailed off.

"Is that how you treat all your girlfriends?" I said acidly. I didn't know which one I wanted to despise more: Chrissy or Edward.

He looked taken aback. Rage washed in me. Did he take his girlfriends for granted? I hated Chrissy but I knew that I had been his girlfriend before, too. Was I too oblivious? Was he really the angel I thought he was, decades ago?

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore." I uttered definitely. With that, I strolled out the cafeteria with Edward's mouth hanging slightly open.

--

Edward's POV

Chrissy came bounding up to Alice and me after her math class. "You can not believe what that bitch, Bella did in class today." she complained.

She caught my attention immediately. I saw in her mind, her sitting on a desk and it suddenly collapse. It was so funny as I looked in her head, I burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Alice asked urgently.

"That skank broke my desk when I was sitting on it! It just burst all of a sudden!" Chrissy screeched. "I'm telling you, she's crazy."

I searched her mind for the reason behind it, but it seemed that she was keeping it well hidden.

"What did you do anyways?!" I hoped that she did not get my sweet Bella angry.

"Nothing! I was being so friendly and then she just decided she could have some fun with me!" Chrissy exclaimed. A lie, I could tell. But whatever the real reason was, she kept it concealed.

I sighed. She probably deserved it.

"It was probably your fault, anyways." Alice said, voicing my thoughts.

"No it wasn't!" Chrissy whined. I blocked out her annoying voice from my head. All I wanted to do right now was to find Bella and get everything straight.

Lunch approached quickly. My family and I went in the cafeteria as I scanned it for Bella. I managed to spot a vampire walking towards a small table in the back.

We were there in seconds. "Where's Bella?" I asked him.

He looked shocked then recomposed himself. "So, you have to be Edward." He said my name with repugnance. "I'm Michael by the way." He smiled slightly.

I emitted a low growl. "Tell me, where is she."

The vampire, Michael, looked surprised. Rosalie spoke up for the first time, "Edward, release him."

I realized I was gripping his shoulders.

"Lay off. She's my girlfriend anyways." Michael said roughly.

I stood stunned there for a moment. Just then, I saw Alice turn her head to the cafeteria door. Standing there, was Bella, and another vampire.

She marched over and demanded, "Why are you guys here?"

I couldn't believe it but a wave of happiness washed over me. She was here. Angry, but still here...

I was aware of Emmett joking with Bella, but the only response from her was bitter.

I pleaded with her. "Bella, please tell me. How did you become one of us? And what happened?" I stared into her darkening eyes.

Bell mocked, "When did you deserve to know?" My face fell. Bella was different, and I could hear the hurt embedded so well in her voice. He bitter face seemed to relax a little, though.

I noticed a change in the room. Everything seemed to dim as if a blanket of dismal fell over the cafeteria. Gales were blowing outside and it started to rain very hard. It looks like someone is crying, I noted sadly.

That's when I noticed her eyes. Bella's eyes had turned the dark gray I saw earlier, but this time it matched the weather outside. Her eyes seemed to speak to me, and that was all I could hear... It reminded me how I had hurt Bella so badly and I saw: she was wounded inside, crying internally.

The message I saw in her eyes killed me. I loathed myself in making her heartbroken. I felt my heart shatter in a million more pieces.

Bella masked what I had just seen and her face turned back into a annoyed look. Bella spoke rapidly, "Victoria changed me, okay? I joined Michael and Jasmine's coven. We have a family of five now. What else do you want to know?"

_What had I done?_ This question repeated itself in my head until I whispered, "I thought you would be _safe_." It was a bad excuse for what happened but I spoke as truthfully as I could.

A piercing voice interrupted. "Oh boo-hoo. Who care's? She's a nutcase! Eddie! You know what happened she did in Algebra II today!"

I saw Bella bite her perfect lips. Anger surged in me and I hissed at Chrissy, "Shut up, Chrissy! You know I hate that name." Then, I looked at Bella's flawless but mad face, "Bella, what happened anyways? And Alice's book and the lockers..."

Instead of answering my question, Bella spoke with venom filling her voice, "Is that how you treat all your girlfriends?"

I stood there shocked. _Girlfriend? Was this what enraged Bella in Chrissy's class today?_ I was speechless as I saw her eyes turning bright red.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." She enunciated each word with hate mustered in them. Then, she stalked out the door, following her was Michael and the other vampire. I was standing there dazed with my family. Looking down, I saw my hand gripping the table, with a four finger indentation, marked on deeply in the wood.

**Review please? The more I get the faster I type type type!!**


	8. Reflection

**Chapter: Reflection**

**2 POV's again! also, thanks so much for taking your time to read and review this! :D**

**Disclaimer: steph meyer's characters and ideas, i'm just slaving away trying to unlock her brilliance...**

**okay, I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Soundtrack: White Flag by Dido**

**lol, i thought this song was good for reflecting their mood/thoughts!**

**EnJoY pLeAsE!**

Bella POV

I told Michael and Jasmie that I wanted to relax a little. So I skipped my next class and hid in Michael's car. But, before I left, Michael gave me a broken smile. He stroked my cheecks with saddened eyes. I looked back at him, trying to smile, willing myself not to break down right there.

It was pouring outside, and I knew it was because I was sad. More like terribly heartbroken, again.

I came out here to reflect and piece out everything. I crawled in Michael's car and hid myself in the passenger seat under a jacket. _ The sky is crying for me_, I thought. _ I can't cry so it's doing it for me._

I sighed and thought back to that argument at lunch.

I wanted to forget it. But I couldn't. I had seen something in his eyes that was better than a thousand apologies. It looked like...he loved me. I thought I saw it in his eyes, begging for forgiveness, to return to what we were before. _He has Chrissy_, I thought bitterly.

_I didn't see it_, I told myself. Yet, I couldn't deny it. It ached for me to give in and love him back. But, I couldn't. I had a family, a boyfriend, and not to mention decades of hurt buried in my heart. It would not go away with memories I yearned for. It had to ebb, slowly by slowly, until all the pain I built up evaporated.

_I will show you that I moved on_, I told myself. _I will show you. You're just a boy who stumbled in my life._

But instead of comforting me, it brought back the memories I hid for years. _Edward_. I exhaled slowly.

_Edward_, I repeated. I realized that I was whispering his name.

The memories drove itself around my mind, going round and round like a carousel. The day in the meadow, Port Angeles, first day in biology all whirled in my head. I felt my heart being twisted and squeezed; I closed my eyes and started humming a single song that came drifting in my mind.

I tried to think of anything but him. I concentrated on the soothing melody I was humming: it was the lullaby he wrote for me, so many years ago.

Just then, my eyes flew open. I was too late in already: I was falling for him, all over again.

--

Edward POV

After lunch, all I wanted was to be alone. I wasn't even up to get mad at Chrissy for lying to my sweet angel. I told Alice that I was going back to the Volvo to think. She said she would deal with the problem... Chrissy.

I went outside numbly. It was still pouring outside. The rain makes me think of Bella. I shook my head and crept into the Volvo, barely realizing my surroundings.

The sound of the rain splashed against the window. It reminded me of sadness too much.

I took out a CD from my CD compartment: Debussy. The memories overwhelmed me but I played it anyways. Clair de Lune came on. I let it slowly unbundle my nerves.

I thought back to that broken expression she had one her face at lunch. It was a split second long but I said everything to me. She wasn't completely over everything. She didn't completely hate me. Just that shred of hope was what I was clinging on to.

But, I had caused Bella too much grief. Left too much destruction and caused nothing but trouble.

_Still, I won't let her go, I can never let her go, seeing what I did._ I vowed.

"I love her and can't stop loving her. I will never stop loving her with all my heart," I whispered, wishing someone would understand. "I'm too deep in love will Bella. I won't stop...never." My voice was lower than a whisper.

Then, I closed my eyes, and allowed her face haunt my mind, once more.

**Kind of Different? Hmm...review! once more, all ideas are welcome!! :)**


	9. Complicated

**I am like EMBARRASINGLY SORRY that i didnt update sooner!!**

**ive been so busy (hw and minor writers block xD, end of year stuff/parties...) and i had this unfinished chapter saved for week and so i just wrapped it up today!**

**also, i wanna thank ****_twilight is my heroine_**** for being so super duper supportive!!**

**ps. this story will def. be getting somewhere soon!! **

**RECAP!! (for those going...i dont remember reading this story all) yeah just felt obliged to remind u guys about this after weeks of neglect...**

**--everyone is indeed a vampire**

**--Bella has a vamp bf named Michael and she thinks Edward has a vamp gf named the evil Chrissy**

**--Don't forget there is a shopping spree!! for Jasmine and Alice this afternoon (a few tips on how to maneuver this in would be nice!)**

**--The last chapter Bella and Edward was reflecting intensely of their thoughts on everything**

**--Bella's power(s): the ability to cause strange things to happen whenever she experiences an emotion. side effect: her eyes change colors along with the flux of her emotions**

Chapter: Complicated

**Before:  
**

_I tried to think of anything but him. I concentrated on the soothing melody I was humming: it was the lullaby he wrote for me, so many years ago._

_Just then, my eyes flew open. I was too late in already: I was falling for him, all over again. _

**Bella's POV**

I vaguely heard the bell ring when I was in Michael's car. I sighed. Thinking to myself, I opened the car door,_ I better finish this last class so Michael and Jasmine don't get worried._

With a groan, I stepped out of the car, my mind still wandering towards Edward. I stood by the car, and that's when I saw _him_. He was sitting in a silver Volvo, four cars away. **(A/N: wierd how things are, eh?)**

I let out a little gasp. It was the same shiny, silver Volvo from fifty years ago. Becoming a vampire had honed my visual abilities, so I could see he was in the driver's seat, with his eyes closed and it looked like he was listening to something.

I took a step backwards, almost bumping in the car behind from me. _I can't let him see me_, this sentence chanted itself around my mind. So with one last fleeting look, I shuffled away and joined the sparse crowd of students in the front of the school.

--

**Edward's POV**

I stayed in the car until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Alice came bounding up to the car not even one minute after the bell rang.

"Edward! Are you going to sulk in the car forever?" Alice asked sternly.

I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for Alice chastisement. "Get out! Bella's gonna leave soon unless you talk to her now!" she commanded.

I bolted upright. _ I had to talk to Bella._

Just then, the rest of my family came. "Edward, you really need to stop moping." Jasper said. He sent me waves of calmness and serenity and I succumbed to it, letting it wash over and relax me.

"You better straighten this whole Chrissy thing Edward." Emmett reminded me.

I stared at Chrissy, hatred burning in my eyes. She looked nonchalant but a hint of anger was on her face. _Why did she have to stumble in my life?_ I asked myself, filled with regret.

Chrissy was thinking, _stupid Bella. She is such a bitchy girl! Why is Edward so fond of her?_

Her thoughts annoyed me and my brows furrowed in distress.

"Look! There she is! Let's go." Alice exclaimed. I turned towards her line of vision, and I saw Bella staring at the floor as she walked in the parking lot. _I have to talk to her._ With that, I made my way over with my family following behind.

--

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Please, stop!" Alice called. School had just ended and I was walking over to Michael's Mercedes. Alice had not come alone. With her came the whole posse of their family.

"What do you want?" I asked a little irritably, as I stopped outside the blue automobile. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. _Where were Jasmine and Michael? _I wondered irascibly.

Edward came up to me first, grabbing my wrists tightly in his stone lock. "Bella, listen. We need to get this straight. I am _not_ Chrissy's boyfriend. And she will _never_ be my girlfriend." He stared intently in my eyes and it made be think back to the days before everything changed.

I was dazed slightly, then recomposed myself. I saw over his shoulder, Chrissy looked as if smoke was coming out of her ears.

"But, then...why did she..." I asked dumbly. _Of course_, I felt like slapping my forehead. _She's a bitch, that's why._

As if Edward heard my thoughts, he stated, "She's a bitch, of course."

Now I was speechless. _What did he want me to say? That I forgive now for everything? I couldn't. Never, everything was never going to be the same. It's become too complicated..._

"How about we talk about everything?" he offered, well-mannered. Always polite, the perfect gentlemen.

I bit my lips. "Um.. I don't know. I actually have to go back home..." His face seemed to drop a thousand miles.

Alice came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Bella, we really did not mean for this happen."

"Yeah, Bella. This wasn't how little Eddie planned it." Emmett teased. I had definitely missed Emmett. Edward growled and I could feel a rare smile play on my lips. It's been so long since I actually gave a heartwarming smile that reached my eyes. Too long.

The tense atmosphere loosened around us- probably Jasper's doing. Just then, Michael rushed over.

"Bella! Are you okay? That bastard wasn't doing anything right?" he asked worriedly, coming over. Jasmine was behind him and she looked a little intimidated.

"No, no! I'm fine. They just wanted to talk." I comforted him.

"Go away, you bastard! Seriously, stop bothering us!" Michael frowned and said rudely, turning to Edward and his family.

"It's okay, Michael!" I screeched. I didn't want a fight to break out here.

With an angry glare at Edward, Michael turned to me. "Let's go, Bella."

For some strange reason, I didn't move. "Bella. Come on." Michael urged. But I just stood there. Move! That order was screaming in my head but my legs wouldn't cooperate.

I was trapped in the deep pools in Edward's eyes. Suddenly, I broke away and forced myself to look at Micheal. "Okay...let's go then..." Uncertainty was present in my feeble sounding voice.

I turned around, with one a final swift glance at the Cullens. Then, the three of us, made our way to the faded blue mercedes, with me trying to leave the gloomy day behind.


End file.
